Why They Changed
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: This is a sequel story to my fics ‘Changed’ and ‘Why she changed’. Reading mentioned stories aren’t necessary, but recommended One Shot.


When They Changed

By: Mikey's Kunoichi Rating: K+

Summary

This is a sequel story to my fics 'Changed' and 'Why she changed'. Reading mentioned stories aren't necessary, but recommended One Shot.

Disclaimer

I don't own the turtles. Wait! Yes, I do own them!! I have their action figures!!!! Yes! Yes! Yes! (Dances around as lawyers approach and hand MK papers) What's this?! My argument won't hold up in a court of law, so I don't technically own the turtles. Darn.

* * *

"Darn Leo and Raph. Why'd they have to tattle on us? 28…" Mikey pouted as he performed another back flip "…29" Another soft thump filled the dojo as the orange clad turtle finished another flip "…30. Done!" He exclaimed, flopping down on to the ground. Donatello finished his 30th flip and joined him on the ground. 

"Possibly because it was a danger to risk getting caught like we did. They were only looking after us, but still! We were obviously perfectly cautious in our mission." Don responded.

Mikey twisted his neck to look at his older brother "Want revenge?"

Don grinned evilly "You bet I do! Same method?"

"Yeah, 18 hour doses this time. We'll put it in their supper tonight, the pepperoni on the pizza we're having should cause the same reaction, only it will have less of reaction time of about 10 minutes."

"Perfect! They saw the video; they know it takes a while to actually take effect, so this will take all suspicion off of us! Donny, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to go order the pizza, are you in the mood for pineapple and pepperoni tonight?"

"Sure, especially since Leo and Raph don't like it, so we won't get our pizza confused with theirs."

**Later**

"Pizza's here!" Mikey hollered as he and Leo walked through the entrance to the lair.

"Finally! What took ya so long?" Raph exclaimed from his seat on the couch.

"Mikey had a comic book store crisis, KASC Comics just released the latest edition of the Silver Sentry, and he had to buy it." Leo said, setting the pizza boxes down on to the table, and he was getting ready to slice it.

"Here Leo, let me." Don said "By the way, did you two leave your bedroom doors open?" Both the red clad and the blue clad turtles shook their heads.

"Why?" Raph asked, rising from the couch and heading towards his room.

"Well, I was coming out of my room, and I couldn't help notice but you guy's doors were ajar." The brothers ran for their bedroom, yelling death threats over their shoulders to their youngest sibling, who was proclaiming his innocence.

Donny chuckled "well, that got rid of them." He thought, carefully removing a vile from his belt "This is going to be great." He carefully poured the contents of the vile on to the pizza, which sucked the liquid right up. He quickly finished slicing the pizza as he heard his brothers re entering the room.

"See, I told you I wasn't in there. It must have been Klunk!" Mikey said, gesturing wildly with his hands to where the cat was laying.

"Meow" Klunk responded, hopping off his perch to twine around Leo and Raph's ankles.

"See! He's apologizing for entering your rooms!"

"Mikey, shut up already. Just eat your pizza." Don said, grabbing his own two slices, while Mikey snatched his own.

"Thanks Don." Leo said, taking a bite of his sausage and pepperoni.

**20 Minutes**

"…I'm Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world…" Raph sang, dancing around. Mike and Don were giggling madly behind the sofa.

"Who would have guessed that the chemicals from our mutation mixed with those chemicals would cause hyperness?" Donny asked snickering.

"And we've got it all on tape!! Major Blackmailing coming up!" Mikey said, moving the video camera to focus on Leo.

Leo stood on the second level of the lair, kicking his legs out randomly, "The hills are alive…With the sound of music…" He sang, loudly and off key.

* * *

This is the final installment. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

This one shot is dedicated to –

Midnight Heir – There, I not only shot the bunny, I skinned it and used its fur as a rug

BubblyShell22 – Hope you enjoy your spring break!

Moon Eclipse Shadow Thanks for reviewing both previous stories, your faces always make me smile and laugh .

MK


End file.
